A processing system for continuously classifying flaky mediums and storing the flaky mediums into a predetermined position automatically is referred to as a flaky medium processing system for short. For ease of description, it's provided a flaky medium processing system as follows, which includes (a) a built-in main controller configured to perform automatic control on each constituent part of the system; (b) a flaky medium transfer channel having branches; (c) multiple places for storing the flaky medium (flaky medium storage); (d) a component for classifying the flaky medium, such as a bank note identifier; (e) multiple sensors configured to detect a position of the flaky medium; (f) multiple electric execution elements; (g) a structural component for transferring the flaky medium.
The flaky medium processing system has the following features.
(1) The volume of the flaky medium processing system is strictly limited.
(2) A shape of a processed flaky medium is a rectangle, and the flaky medium moves at a constant speed.
(3) Since the length of the transfer channel is much greater than that of the flaky medium, and the flaky medium can be processed continuously by the flaky medium processing system, the system has to process multiple flaky mediums simultaneously.
(4) A component for classifying the flaky medium has its own independent controller, and a communication line is disposed between the controller and the main controller, to send classified information to the main controller.
(5) In order to transfer the flaky medium to a predetermined flaky medium storage accurately, the main controller has to accurately know a real-time position of the flaky medium in the transfer channel and the number of flaky mediums in the flaky medium storage by a position sensor.(6) A requirement for a real-time performance is high, in a typical case, the number of sheets of the flaky medium processed by the system per second is over 10, and since the volume of the system is limited, the main controller has to know an exact position of the flaky medium within a very short time.(7) A position sensor is installed at a position of the transfer channel close to an entrance of a flaky medium storage, the number of flaky medium entering in or exiting from the storage is counted by the main controller, and the number of the flaky medium in the warehouse may be acquired accurately in conjunction with the number of the flaky medium prestored in the storage.Operating Principle of the Position Sensor
The position sensor normally detects a position of the flaky medium by using an optical method. The position sensor includes two parts, where A is an optical emitting terminal, and B is a light-sensitive terminal, light emitted by A is irradiated onto the light-sensitive terminal B, and the light-sensitive terminal transforms the strength of the light into a voltage signal to output. In a case that there is no flaky medium blocking a light path between A and B (that is, there is no flaky medium passing by the light path), a voltage output by the optical-sensitive terminal is low; and in a case that there is a flaky medium blocking the light path between A and B (that is, there is a flaky medium passing by the light path), the voltage output by the optical-sensitive terminal is high. The controller will know whether there is a flaky medium between A and B by detecting the voltage output by the light-sensitive terminal. Multiple such sensors are provided on the flaky medium transfer channel, the controller can sense the real-time position of the flaky medium on the transfer channel.